Teraphyx
A Teraphyx is an animal in Survival 303. Appearance Teraphyxs are large black beasts that look similar to their distant cousin the Rockma. They have 3 sharp spines on their back for protection, preventing the player from saddling them. On their head is a tall black horn, which is what they defend themselves with. It also makes them look slightly like a unicorn. They are vicious and will tear you apart. Literally. Upon death, they have a guaranteed chance to drop their respective meat, in addition to a 1/8 chance of dropping their horn, used in the teraphx dust recipe. Habitat and Population Teraphyx spawn both at the eponymous teraphyx island and on the dread isles. Four teraphyx spawn at teraphyx island and five teraphyx spawn at the dread isles. Behavior They roam around their pool and sandbar. Occasionally, they will bump into the bank or into another teraphyx, and sometimes fall into the ocean and drown. When a player is a few feet away from one, the teraphyx will become aggravated and charge towards the player much faster than they would wander. Once they are close enough to the player, the player's health will decrease by 25 every 0.75 seconds. Multiple attacks from more than one teraphyx are fatal without strong armor. Hunting Strategies Teraphyx are a difficult animal to hunt due to their rather large amount of health for a wild animal and their large damage output shall one attack a player, easily being able to quickly kill a poorly equipped or inexperienced player who wanders too close to the vicious beast. Four suggested strategies to kill teraphyx are: #Isolating one teraphyx from the rest, and then killing it far enough from other teraphyx to not attack the player. #Shooting a teraphyx with a ranged weapon from the shore, higher position or a boat, and then running in to quickly collect the loot. #Going head-on against a teraphyx while wearing strong enough armour that negates basically all damage the beast deals to you. #Luring a teraphyx into the water to drown, and then taking a dive to collect the loot before it disappears #Using a far-reach melee weapon such as a spear to outrange and kill the teraphyx. Trivia *Teraphyx were thought to be unicorns when they were released, and are still sometimes called unicorns by new players today. *They now drop horns as of the 1/24/14 update. *Like all other animals, Teraphyx can die from explosions and from drowning. Drops They drop raw teraphyx meat, which, when cooked, has 3 portions and restores 20 hunger points per portion, making a total of 60 hunger points restored per teraphyx. They can also drop teraphyx horns, but only certain teraphyx spawns spawn teraphyx that drop horns. Perhaps the purported 1/3 chance to drop a horn isn't applied to each teraphyx every time they spawn, but to each spawn once per game. This is equal to the amount of hunger points that spiced bento venison restores, and slightly higher than half the hunger points restored from cooked beef, so it is very rare to see someone selling it in game, as beef is much more fulfilling and easy to obtain. The meat's colour is bright red, and looks similar to bento meat. It is brown when cooked. It can be found largely in the hands of tribes who may potentially settle on Teraphyx island. Category:Animals Category:Pages that need minor changes